


Not So Thick

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wonders if he's a bit thick. Severus assures him he is, but not in the way he's thinking. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Thick

“Pudding?” Harry asked. “They have amazing cheesecake here.”

Hermione shook her head. “I wish. Can’t eat much of things like that these days.”

“Why not?” Harry frowned. “Lactose intolerant?”

Hermione snorted. “Not quite. Just no longer the young girl I once was.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. “Cheesecake is delicious at any age.”

“Of course it is,” Hermione said. “But you must know too. At our age, metabolism slows down. We just can’t eat the way we used to… at least not without some consequences.”

“Wait a minute,” Harry said. “You said ‘we.’ Are you… calling me _fat_?”

~*~

“No, of course not!” Hermione insisted. “But it’s not like we’re running around forests half-starving anymore. It’s natural to get a little… softer.”

Harry glanced down, suddenly rather self-conscious of the slight curve of his belly. Sure, perhaps he’d gotten a bit thicker around the middle, but he didn’t realise it was noticeable.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. You look wonderful, Harry. Truly.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Harry, you are the last person in the world who needs to worry about your appearance,” Hermione continued. “You have Severus.”

_Exactly._

~*~

Harry undressed and examined himself in the full-length mirror. It wasn’t _too_ bad, he didn’t think. He wasn’t overweight, not by a long-shot. Just… softer. Thicker.

It didn’t matter. Severus loved him. He would never be so shallow as to leave Harry just because he no longer had the toned muscles of his youth.

_But that’s the man Severus first fell in love with._ The physical attraction between them when they’d first gotten together was electric. Harry had no doubt Severus loved the way he looked.

But if Harry continued along this path, how long would he retain Severus’ interest?

~*~

“Admiring yourself?”

Harry jumped, startled. “Severus!”

“Expecting any other men in your bedroom tonight?” Severus came around Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry tried not to suck in his gut; there was no way Severus wouldn’t notice that.

“Just thinking,” Harry said.

“Naked?” Severus asked. “Are you planning on making this a habit? Because I have to say, I heartily approve.”

Harry frowned.

“Is something troubling you? Normally when I come across you naked you’re rubbing your cock against me with ten seconds, not pouting at your reflection.”

Harry sighed. “Severus, are you ever… disappointed with me?”

~*~

“Disappointed with you?” Severus asked. “Are you thick?”

“Well, that’s just it. I’m not exactly in the same shape I was when I was in the Academy,” Harry said. “And I’m definitely not young and fit anymore. I was just wondering if you ever feel cheated somehow, like I’m not the man you thought I’d be when we first got together.”

Severus didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then, quietly, “Are you implying you believe I’d think less of you because you’re showing signs of aging?”

_Well, when he put it that way, it sounded pretty shitty._ “Well, no…”

~*~

Harry watched in the mirror as Severus removed his robes with a wordless spell.

“You think I’m one to cast complaints about physical appearances?” Severus asked. “Look at me. I’m a stone too light to be called thin. I am very much in the ‘skinny bastard’ category. Does my weight bother you?”

“Of course not!” Harry said. “But you look the same as when we first kissed, just with a few more grey hairs. I’ve… changed.”

Severus’ hand traced Harry’s face. “Changes I’ve witnessed firsthand because you’ve spent years of your life with me. I welcome them with open arms.”

~*~

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand. “You don’t wish I still look the way I did when I was 25?”

“No,” Severus said. “When you were 25, I couldn’t yet look at you and remember the time when we spent Christmas in Paris, or when we shagged in the Caribbean, or even how you cared for me when I was ill my last birthday. I would far rather have that than overly toned muscles.”

“Severus,” Harry whispered.

“And furthermore,” Severus continued. “You ask if I’m disappointed you’re not the man you once were? No. I’m _proud_. Because you’re _better_. And you’re mine.”

~*~

Harry groaned as Severus wrapped his hand around his prick. After seven years together, Severus knew exactly how to touch him. Harry knew he’d never grow tired of it.

“Fuck, Severus,” he gasped.

“Beautiful,” Severus panted, moving his hand faster. “Look at yourself, Harry. So beautiful, so _mine_.”

Harry came with a shout.

“Have I made my point clear?”

Harry nodded, feeling dazed.

“Good.” Severus lightly swatted Harry’s bum. “Now to bed. This old sack of skin and bones needs a good shag.”

Harry grinned, dragging Severus to bed.

Yes, they’d been together through thick and thin – and always would.

* * *


End file.
